


come and meet me in the hallway

by rocket_rach



Category: Trinity (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Galas, Multi, Pegging, Rimming, Smut, When will i cut clark a break? probably never, and no cotton eye joe, fancy dancing, liberal use of lube, mentions of Vicki Vale, no prof reading we die like mne, other assembled batkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Bruce is hosting a gala, decides to get pegged by Diana while Clark has to listen while dancing with lois





	come and meet me in the hallway

The gala was going splendidly. Serving trays loaded with champagne were passed around the lavishly gold decorated room, hors d'oeuvres were picked at, and money was given to the Thomas And Martha Wayne foundation. Bruce had Diana and Clark on his arms, and for the first time in a very long time, he was happy. At a gala. His children were also in attendance, but with each passing hour one of them found a reason to leave. Dick and Damian were the only ones still there.

“Hey, Bruce,” Dick greeted Bruce.

He was standing at the edge of the dance floor, letting Diana and Clark go join in with the other couples who were waltzing to the big band. Bruce turned to his eldest, a soft smile on his face.

“Dick,” he answered, pulling his son into a brief hug. “Everything okay?”

“It’s more than fine,” Dick hugged him back. “It almost seems like you’re enjoying yourself. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know Alfie is gonna take Dami and me back home. He’s getting kind of cranky; I was thinking he needed an early night.”

“Just make sure he’s safe.”

“Pfft,” he scoffed. “He’s always safe. Have a good night, Bruce.”

Then he was gone, and Bruce’s glacial eyes found his lovers on the floor. Diana’s feet moved like oil on water, smooth and collected as she led Clark in the dance. Clark’s steps were heavier, not as smooth, and he could see the line-dancing Clark had been taught in his heavy, but nimble steps. Bruce snagged a glass of bubbly from a passing waiter, grinning as the music transitioned into a tango. Diana dragged Clark off the dancefloor, her eyes alight.

“You’re a beautiful dancer, Diana,” Bruce murmured as he kissed her knuckles. Clark wound his arm around Bruce’s waist, demanding his affection. “Clark, you need some work. I know this teacher in Barcelona. I’ll fly you out so he can whip the Midwest out of you.”

Diana laughed as Clark turned a lovely shade of rose. Bruce took her hand pulling her to his left. The three of them watched as the gala carried on and Gotham’s new money and old money mingled. Lois Lane found her way into the crowd, a smile blossoming on her face at the sight of them.

“Hello Diana, and boys,” She grinned as she greeted them. “Bruce, you’ve done it again. I’ve just beat Vicki Vale out on the scoop of the century, so thank you. Diana, Bruce, do you mind if I steal Smallville for a dance down memory lane?”

Bruce reached back and peeled Clark’s arm from his waist. He winked as Clark turned to him, betrayal very clearly lined on his beautiful, godlike face.

“Have as many as you like, Miss Lane,” he purred, ever the panther.

Lois grabbed Clark and dragged him back onto the floor. Bruce placed his hand around Diana’s hip, just low enough to be scandalous. He pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“While Lois is keeping Clark busy,” he whispered, his hand moving further and further south. “I might have a way to keep you entertained. Come with me.”

Diana gripped his hand tighter as he moved away from the floor. The both could feel Clark’s eyes following them out of the room, and they relished in it. The Amazon followed him through the throngs of people, past an exit, and then into a nondescript hallway. Bruce brought her to a nondescript closet. He opened the door, stopping her before she could cross the threshold.

“Clark,” he whispered into her ear. “Keep dancing with Lois. But don’t you dare stop listening.”

Diana sighed. She picked Bruce up and brought him into closet, which she quickly realized was a janitor’s closet.

A shiver tore through her body, and she wasn’t entirely sure if it was disgust or desire. She threw Bruce onto the nearest table. It was old wood, that creaked and groaned as all two hundred and twenty-five pounds of Bruce landed on it. Diana wanted to tear his pants off, but the fact that the gala was supposed to continue for another two and half hours held her back. Instead, the princess made a show of carefully pulling the button loose, then dragging the zipper down as slow as a turtle. She dragged the fine fabric down across his scarred thighs, pulling up and off as she reached his muscle calves. Her hand moved over his briefs, cupping his half hard cock for only a moment.

“My love,” she murmured as she squeezed his cock. “You’re mine.”

Bruce groaned, his hips thrusting desperately into her hands.

“Always, my princess.”

“And Clark?” 

“I’m his, too,” he sighed as she squeezed him tighter.

Diana made quick work of his briefs. Her perfectly cut nails dragged against the sensitive skin of his balls, then they were gripping them tight enough that Bruce let out a nearly pained gasp. Bruce looked down, seeing Diana between his thighs. She moved further down. Her sharp nails gently scraped down to the sensitive space between his balls and his asshole. Diana forced his thighs open further, biting her lip as he was on display for her.

“But who do you worship?” She asked, her lips centimeters from his asshole.

“Always you,” he panted as he felt her hot breath fanning over him.

She rewarded him by pressing her mouth to the rim of his asshole. Her tongue teased a rounding circle around him, her fingers teasing and taunting his now leaking cock. It wasn’t long before she was exploring, her tongue pushing in long enough to leave him wanting for more, before abruptly pulling out to leave him begging.

And at the rate he was panting and begging her for more, she was doing an excellent job. Just to irk Clark, she licked up her fingers just inserted the tip of her finger into Bruce’s asshole. 

“Where is Clark?” She asked.

Bruce broke apart around her, his thighs shaking around her thighs.

“I need an answer, Bruce.”

“N-not…. H-here,” he whimpered.

Diana didn’t miss the way his balls jumped in her hand. She moved that hand back up to cock, giving him a quick, reassuring squeeze as she stroked from the head to the base.

“But you are, my good boy. You’re always here for me. Aren’t you? Always here, for your princess.”

“Yes, my princess,” He wept, falling apart as she pressed the finger deeper. 

Diana licked a stripe from the bottom of his taint to his balls, her teeth gently tugging at the skin. It was a reward. Bruce was grateful.

“Tell me what you want, my toy,” She murmured once her mouth was free. “Tell me what Clark is missing out on.”

His cock throbbed, a spurt of come surging out of him. Diana bit her full lower lip, her eyes half-lidded and starving. She licked a way up his heavy length, taking care to pay attention to his swollen head. Her finger pressed deeper as she pulled off him.

“While Clark is busy with Lois, tell me what’s happening to you. While he’s dancing with her… tell me everything you want me to do to you.”

Bruce was panting, thrusting desperately into the void her mouth left. He wanted more. He needed more. He needed to feel that wet, hot, needy heat that only Diana and Clark could give to him. Glacial blue eyes were tracked on her, the way a rabbit watches a hawk.

He’d never been so turned on in his life.

“Please…” He began to ask.

“Begging, my love?” She asked before nipping the area below his navel.

“Only for you.”

“Not for Clark?” Diana teased as her middle finger circled his entrance.

“I want the both of you.”

Diana sat up, her strong shoulders rolling with the motions. “Then let him hear you.”

Bruce thrust into her hand, and down into the other. His body was screaming for release. It was yowling for mercy, strung up on the racks and begging for an ounce of humanity. But Diana was not human, and neither was Clark. She stepped away from her wanting partner, finding the toy Bruce had hidden in this closet weeks before the evening’s event had even been announced. She finds the strap-on, and the bottle of lube hidden behind the fake brick block with ease. After dating Bruce Wayne, and Batman, Diana knew all of his tricks and secrets. Or at least, the ones she had picked up on. She grabbed the brick and tore it from the wall, finding the strap on and harness, and lube, hidden behind it.

She popped the cap open on the lube, squirting it into the palm of her hand. Her lube slicked hand gripped his cock as she leaned forward to kiss him. His cock throbbed in her hand and she couldn’t help but smile into his desperate kisses.

Clark heard all of this from the dance floor. He was having a truly good time with Lois. She was still an amazing dancer, but the sound of Diana easing Bruce open in the closet was distracting him from her fancy footwork. 

“ _Are you ready, my love?_ ”

“ _Take me,_ ” He heard Bruce moan just a moment after. He sneaked a peek using his x-ray vision, just in time to see the long black strap-on slide into Bruce.  
He stumbled.

“Are you okay, Smallville?” She asked as Bruce’s breath was fucked out of him.

“Never better. Just got a little distracted, is all. One more?”

“I’ve already got my scoop for the night. One more dance won’t hurt. But if they play Cotton Eye Joe, I’m out.”

“You always did pass up on the good dancing songs,” Clark laughed, hoping she’d maintain a good Christian distance from him.

Back in the closet, Diana was standing between Bruce’s legs. His fingers were digging into her back, his cock leaking against her abdomen with each strong thrust. He was hard, leaking, and begging her for release. But Diana was unrelenting. With her free hand, she gently stroked his clean-shaven face. Her thumb pressed against his soft lips, pressing it in when he opened them obediently.

“My good boy,” Diana purred as she began thrusting faster.

They twirled underneath the sparkling chandeliers, the fabric of Lois’ dress flaring with their motions. Clark was invested with the sounds his lovers were making. Every push and pull, every gasp from Diana as Bruce’s nails dragged down her back, Bruce panting his and Diana’s names as she fucked him harder and harder on that rickety plastic table. He adjusted his dance as the music changed, but he’d been barely noticed. He’d been too busy hearing Bruce nearly sob as he came into Diana’s hand.

“Thanks for the dance, Smallville. I’ll see you around,” Lois leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He waited till she disappeared into the throng of people and wanted to sprint to the closet to join his lovers. But at the rate the zippers and toys were being hidden, he knew he was too late. Clark found the closet.

Bruce was still sitting on the table, looking smug as hell. Diana lifted her hand in greeting and then took very slow care to clean Bruce’s come from her fingers.

“That wasn’t fair,” Clark pouted.

“Kent,” Bruce said as he finally stood. “When have I ever been fair?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written over a period of two drunk nights because i apparently do my best smut when im a bottle of wine in


End file.
